


Once in a While

by barbarcobaleno



Category: Fast N' Loud (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarcobaleno/pseuds/barbarcobaleno
Summary: Richard and Aaron are coming back to the workshop, there are no cameras around so they enjoy each other.
Relationships: Richard Rawlings / Aaron Kaufman
Kudos: 2





	Once in a While

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't matter if Aaron is no more one of the monkeys, they were so good as a ship.  
> Also, piss, as usual :)

It was some time after the sunset, Richard was driving the F350 with an empty trailer on an isolated country road, Aaron fell asleep next to him. They thought they could find a good Trans AM, but it was outrageously rusty. They were so upset, they tried to look for some other car, but no occasion came up, so they just decided to come back to the workshop. A day totally wasted, but at least it was one of those rare days where they weren’t followed by any camera. They took it slow searching, ate in a restaurant, and headed back empty-handed.

The radio was on some rock station, Richard sang along but eventually got bored. He turned to see how deep Aaron was sleeping, if he hadn’t woke up with all the singing he wouldn’t wake up now that it stopped. So Richard put a hand on his belly, then headed to his pants belt and unfastened it, he unzipped his jeans and worked through his briefs to take out his dick. Richard put his head back on the headrest and started stroking himself, his eyes were on the road but once in a while, he took a quick look at Aaron. He moaned a little as he was stroking until suddenly a big truck on the opposite track horned loud for no apparent reason.  
Richard put instinctively both hands on the steering wheel and Aaron woke up scared by the sound. Richard was looking in every direction around the pick-up to see why the truck horned, but nothing was out of place so he looked at the mechanic who was stretching and yawning. They were passing a part of the road with street lamps so Richard tried quickly to place his dick back but it was too hard so he failed. Aaron wasn’t bothered by the sight of Richard’s dick and commented:

“Were you bored to this point? May I join?”

“Go ahead.”

Richard wasn’t ashamed, he just tried to appear decent, it has already happened that they shared some good time together. In fact, he didn’t mind when Aaron unzipped his own pants and took out his dick, so now both were playing with their own dicks. Aaron turned up the volume when Kickstart My Heart started playing and they began singing together. Then Aaron, out of nowhere, leaned forward to his boss and reached out to his dick and grabbed it.  
Richard didn’t see that coming and, for the sudden move of Aaron, he steered left invading the opposite side of the road, fortunately, no one was coming and he corrected the path immediately. Aaron laughed at the reaction caused and continued to move hands on his and Richard’s dick. A groan of pleasure escaped Richard’s mouth when Aaron began to move faster. Richard was losing focus on driving, but soon a sign indicating a little rest area further on came to help.  
He steered right and stopped the car in the little space on the roadside, under a street lamp. He turned off the engine and both unfastened their seat belts, so Aaron could take a good position to suck Richard’s dick. Aaron’s beard was soft and tickling, Richard caressed it with one hand while the other was on his hair.

“Try not to get your rings stuck in my beard.” 

Richard was totally relaxed on the seat, Aaron sucked nice but he stopped and moved to the door leaving Richard disappointed:

“Where you going?”

“I just woke up, I gotta pee.” 

Aaron was already out of the vehicle.

“Wait.”

Richard came out too and got to Aaron where he was waiting for any sort of indication. The boss leaned with his back on the pick-up and instructed Aaron to kneel in front of him:

“You can piss only if you keep on sucking.”

“Sounds good to me.”

He took place on his knees and resumed to suck on Richard who let his head fall back in pleasure.  
Shortly after he heard the sound of piss hitting the ground, Aaron was pissing nonchalantly hands-free between Richard’s feet while sucking. Pee was flowing under the vehicle and spurts were splashing on Richard’s boots who didn’t care at all. 

“I wanna cum on your face.”

“No, I have nothing to clean myself after.”

Aaron answered calmly and finished pissing, he was now stroking himself. Richard put both hands on his employee’s head and moved his hips until he stopped and came in his mouth with a deep groan. He sighed and let Aaron go, he was smiling and wiping his lips with the back of the hand.  
Richard still had his eyes closed when told Aaron to move. The mechanic sat on the doorstep of the open door and continued masturbating as he watched Richard holding his dick to enjoy a piss. Aaron sped up and eventually came moaning, Richard watched him with a smirk and finished pissing.  
There was a huge stain on the ground, but who cares since it’s outside? Richard shook his dick to get rid of the last drops, Aaron licked clean his fingers and then both fixed their pants. 

“Whoo…”

Richard shouted satisfied and asked:

“Would you like to drive? I’m gonna have some beer.”

“Do we have it?”

“Yeah, it’s hidden in the trunk.”

The mechanic took the driver’s seat and turned the engine on, while Richard took three cans of beer out of the trunk and seated next to him. The road was clear so Aaron took in, one can of beer had already been popped open and Richard was drinking almost it all:

“How much longer?”

Aaron looked at the GPS screen:

“Two hours, I think. The monkeys won’t be happy tomorrow when they won’t see the Trans AM we hoped to find.”

“Yeah, but they will be happy ‘cause they won’t have to work. I’ll find something for them within the afternoon, don’t worry. At least we had fun, turn up the radio!”

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me laugh a lot the fact that the short for Richard is Dick.


End file.
